Pepsi Flavored Kisses
by NotYourAdvargeJaneDoe
Summary: Hannah loved Sodapop. Sodapop loved Hannah the only thing that stopped them from being together was Krysta. One-shot


Tall, dark and handsome. Two out of the three listed describe him. He aint all that dark, he's tall and boy how, is he handsome. Those two things are the only reason those trashy girl hang around him all the time. Not for his personality or anything, his looks are the only thing they care about. Who is he? Well his name is Sodapop Curtis. And who are these trashy girl that think he likes them? Well those are the greaser girls. Most of them, bottle blondes, spray on tans, and enough hair gel to fill the back of a pick up truck. Yeah I was a greaser, but I don't look like that. Unlike them my hair is a natural blonde, my tan doesn't come from a can and I don't grease my hair. I wear tee-shirts and jeans, they wear skirts that end to short and tee's that end to low.

"Hey Sodapop" I said, happy that they had finally left. Sodapop wiped some grease from his forehead and gave me a smile. Oh that smile.

"Hey there Hannah, don't you have school today?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Fall break" He nodded. He looked at me a second, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

I yelped in surprise. "Sodapop Curtis let me down!" I screamed pounding his back as the fled out the door. He laughed.

"Sorry Hannah but, not a chance!" I held him tightly, not wanting to fall. I actually didn't mind the closeness so much. I felt…nice, you know? Like I was safe from ever-OW!

Why the random expression of pain? Soda dropped me on the couch, which I proceeded to fall off of.

"Not nice!" I laughed picking myself up off the ground. Everyone laughed, I could even see Johnny trying not get caught. Picking up the nearest thing I could find, which was a pillow, I threw it at Sodapop's head. He ducked, it hit a lamp, and the lamp broke…..crap.

Ponyboy laughed; "Man Darry's gonna kill you!"

I rolled my eyes and started to pick up the peaces of broken glass from around the floor.

"Not if he don't find out!" I smiled.

"True"

"Sodapop" I said.

"What?" Said his voice from the kitchen.

"Help!"

"Why?"

"You started it!"

"Yeah well you finished it!"

I sighed, defeated. "Touché"

Darry never did find out about the lamp, thank god. I was at the DX, again. Steve was on his break and me and Soda were finally alone. I was contemplating on weather or not I should tell him. My mind said no and my heart said yes. My head has more logic, but my heart knows what I want. Logic, feelings, logic, feelings, logical feelings? Ah well! I might as well say something now. Ok Hannah just do it, before you lose your nerve.

"Soda I have to tell you s-" I was cut of by a girlish scream. Oh right…Krista….the only thing in my way. Soda smiled and Krista and kissed her. I tried to swallow the lump growing in my throat.

"Uhh I'll just, leave yall to your, whatever" I said quickly walking to the exit. Wiping the tears from the corner of my eye I made my way to my house, I just wanted to sleep; there I wouldn't feel the pain. I'd be dreaming of some awesome beach somewhere in Mexico me just watching the wave's crash. I sighed. Who am I kidding? I cant sleep.

I just laid there. Not really knowing what to do. A knock sounded from my door, this made me jump.

"Come in!" I said sitting Indian style on the mattress. In popped Sodapop. I shifted awkwardly when he sat down at the edge of my bed.

"What was that all about today?" He asked. I merely shrugged and looked at my thumbs. I didn't really feel like talking, for once in my life.

"Hannah, I broke up with Krista" He said softly. I looked up, shock written clearly over my face.

"What?" I all but yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

He smiled at me "So I could do this" I felt his lips on mine. It took my mind three seconds to register what was going on. It took my lips a no longer than two seconds to react. I kissed back. He smiled, I could feel it. A warm feel took over my body His lips takes like chocolate cake and Pepsi, I'm sure mine tasted along the same line. If it wasn't for the need to breathe neither of us would have ever pulled away.

"Hannah, I like you, a lot. Hell I might even love you" He smiled at me. "Be my girl?"

A huge smile spread across my face and I kissed him again, "Does that answer your question?"

He didn't answer me with words, but with another Pepsi flavored kiss.


End file.
